Good Intentions
by family-and-free-will
Summary: Sam and Dean are assassins, working for M16 and the CIA respectively. Their next target is a suspected terrorist named Castiel Novak. While on the mission, Dean has a chance encounter with a man in London, saving him from commiting suicide and nearly killing himself in the process. But Castiel Novak did not want to be saved.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _****_All Supernatural characters belong to Kripke and the CW._**

* * *

_The road to hell is paved with good intentions_.

- Proverb

* * *

Dean hated holidays. He was no Scrouge, he liked the festivities as much as the next guy. It was what came _after _the party that scared him.

It was New Years Eve in London, the one holiday responsible for the most accidents of the season. Many of the cities inhabitants were out getting drunk enough to do something they would probably regret later, passed out in bars and in the street.

"We're probably the only sober people left in this country right now." Dean's partner Sam surmised, leaning against the alley wall.

"I'm glad I don't live here then." Dean grunted, watching the fireworks go off in the distance. Sam was an M16 agent, working undercover for the British Intelligence Agency, while Dean worked under the CIA in America. Despite living in different countries, the two men often paired together on missions, gathering information and dismantling terrorist networks. Unbeknowst to most, Sam and Dean were brothers, the latter moving away when they were young before reconnecting with his brother over the years. They made the perfect team, enhanced by their familial dedication to one another.

"Any leads on Novak?" Sam asked, flipping open his cellphone.

"I've got nothing. I searched up and down the city all day, but he's nowhere to be found." Dean admitted, frowning. The CIA had sent him to London to help in the search for a man named Castiel Novak, suspected to be involved with Crowley, a global terrorist leader. So far the brothers had combed every inch of the city and found nothing. To be completely honest, they didn't even know where to start. The only they had to go on was a name and a description. Dark hair, blue eyed, five eleven, male. Unfortunatly, there were at least a few thousand people in London that met the description, and the brothers had to investigate every suspect. Finding one man in a city of eight million people was proving difficult with so little information.

Sam yawned, picking himself up off the ground. "Alright man, I'll just call you tomorrow then, I'm gonna head up to the hotel and try and catch some shut eye."

Dean nodded at his brother as he hailed a taxi. "See you later, little brother."

"Bye Dean."

Dean watched as his brother drove off through the city, suddenly feeling a bit lonely. He sighed, staring at the clock. Five minutes till midnight, may as well stay out for a bit. Dean thought, leaving the more crowded area of the city in favor of some peace and quiet. Walking along the dock, there were far less people about so Dean had the shore to himself. Although it was January, Dean was sweating like it was summer in Nevada. _Damn vest._ The warehouse they had searched through a few hours ago had been rigged with explosives, forcing them into wearing a massive layer of body armor in case they accidentally set one off. Dean fumbled with the straps on his vest for a while, before finally getting frusturated and leaving it on.

Falling into a bench on the boardwalk, he stared up at the night sky, the stars mostly blurred from the pollution in the air. _Or maybe it was the alcohol_. Dean sat gazing and the sky, pondering life when suddenly a small cry broke him from his thoughts. Instictively, he reached inside his coat for his gun, pressing his back against the seawall.

The sound was so soft, he almost thought he imagined it. Dean waited another moment, listening until he heard another soft cry and rounding the corner. Leaning over the railing was a man, sobbing softly, staring down at the dark currents below. Dean snapped his gun back into its clip, taking a hesistant step forward.

"Hey man, you okay." Dean held out his hands to show that he wasn't a threat. He had seen plenty of men in the exact same position this man was in, red eyed and hanging over a steep drop. This man meant to kill himself.

"Please, don't come any closer." The man croaked, his trenchcoat blowing wildly in the wind.

"It's okay buddy, I'm not gonna do anything." Dean coaxed, his voice soft. He mentally calculated his chances of getting to him in case he jumped. _Not good_. "I just want to talk."

"Please sir, let me be." The man sobbed, his face hidden by a curtain of dark hair. "I can't do this anymore."

Dean's green eyes were pleading. "I'm going anywhere. What kind of person would that make me, if I just let you jump knowing I could have stopped it?"

The man smiled sadly. "I am sorry, you seem like a good man. But I am not like you." He turned away from Dean, fingers slipping off of the railing.

"No!" Dean dove over the railing arms outstretched to catch the man, his hand closing in on nothing. Momentum carried him forward and Dean suddenly found himself flying over the seawall after the man. _Shit_. Dean stared down at the man free falling below him, their eyes meeting as they fell. In that moment the world seemed to stop spinning, everything happening in slow motion. Without thinking, Dean stretched out with with practiced ease and latched onto the man's waist in mid air, pulling him to his chest. Dean hit the water first, his body cocooned protectively around the man, saving him from the impact. In any other circumstance, Dean would have died instantly, but was saved by his body armor. Even so, he felt the wind knocked out of him upon impact, and he sank beneath the water barely concious. It was a few moments before the dark haired man realized what had happened. The last thing he had seen was Dean's green eyes staring into his own as he fell. He would have been perfectly fine if that was the last thing he saw before he died, had Dean not saved him.

_He saved me_. The man snapped out of his shock, watching in horror as his savior sank deeper into the water. _I can't let him die for me. _Diving beneath the waves, he wrapped his arms around Dean's body and kicked to the surface, tossing him into the sand.

"Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead." The man pressed his ear to his chest, listening. _He's not breathing. _"I'm not gonna let you die like this." He began CPR, pumping his chest and blowing air into his mouth desperately. Tears ran down his face as he worked over him, panic settling in.

"No! No! No! This wasn't supposed to happen." The man continued to sob heavily, face pressed into the sand. Dean coughed suddenly, body convulsing.

"Oh my god. I thought you were-" The man crawled over to his side, slapping the side of his face. "Look at me. Are you alright?" His blue eyes were penetrating, breaking Dean out of his coughing fit.

"You." Cough "Fucking." Cough "Son of a bitch."

The man sighed and fell back into the sand in relief. "I thought I killed you." He whispered, eyes shining with tears.

"I told you I wasn't gonna let you die. Should have listened to me." Dean mumbled eyes rolling back into his head. "Fuck." He felt like he had broken every bone in his body and he trembled violently in the cold.

"You're hurt. We have to get you to a hospital." The man scoped Dean into his arms gently.

"Stop it. I can take care of myself asshole." Dean growled, waving his hand into the air. "I'm Dean by the way." He murmured, finally losing consciousness.

The man smiled sadly, wiping the hair out of his eyes and speaking softly in hie ear, though he knew that Dean could not hear him.

"I'm sorry you had the inconvenience of meeting me, Dean." Tears continued to run down his cheeks falling into Dean's hair. "My name is Castiel."


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Castiel."

The words buzzed around in Dean's semi-conscious mind, familiar but uncomprehended. Meanwhile Castiel carried him to a parked van on the beach, gently placing him in the front seat before pulling out onto the main street. The tires of the van squeaked as he rushed through the New Years traffic, Dean moaning painfully beside him.

"Hang in there Dean." Castiel soothed, holding his hand. He was fairly certain that Dean should not have survived the fall, but then again he wasn't aware of the layer of protective body armor the man wore. Or of his status as an CIA agent. For all Castiel knew, he was just a man that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He didn't want to be saved, but he wasn't going to let Dean die because of that, he didn't need anymore blood on his hands.

He would finish what he started after he was certain Dean would be okay, he owed him that.

Castiel swerved between a cluster of vehicles, rushing to the hospital with a new determination. Parking the van on the sidewalk, Castiel carried Dean into the emergency room, calling for a doctor.

"Please help him. He fell off the seawall and he's not responding." Castiel cried desperately, cradling Dean in his arms.

Immediately the man was swarmed with hospital staff, Castiel watching in shock as they ripped off Dean's clothing, revealing an impressive layer of body armor underneath. A nurse searched through his jacket, pulling out multiple badges and IDs, handing them to the doctor. _Who is this guy?_

The doctor's face darkened, calling to a nurse, "Get Sam Winchester on the phone, tell him that his brother is in the hospital." Dean was whisked away on a stretcher and Castiel froze, mouth falling open in shock. Winchester. He knew that name, how could he have not thought of it before? The Winchester brothers, master assassins for M16 and the CIA, who had picked up on their trail. He remembered Crowley warning him about the two agents months ago, forcing him into hiding. That was before guilt took over and he made the decision to take his own life. Irony would have it that the very man to save him, was the one who was assigned to kill him in the first place. Castiel glanced at his appearance in the mirror, realizing suddenly why the agent hadn't recognized him. His face was cleanly shaved, eyes bright and hair neatly trimmed. He looked nothing like the man he was months ago, working in the field for Crowley.

"Sir, I need you to come with me for a moment, there's a man here who wants to speak with you." A young nurse explained, herding him into an empty office and closing the door behind him. Castiel turned around and found himself face to face with the one and only Sam Winchester. His hazel eyes were narrowed in worry, anger flashing in them when he saw Castiel, who gulped nervously.

"You are the one who brought my brother in correct?" Sam asked, brow furrowed.

Castiel glanced at the exit, mentally calculating his chances of making a quick escape. _Not_ _good_. "Yes."

"Would you mind telling me what happened?"

"Dean um...fell off the seawall. It was an accident." Castiel kept his head down to avoid Sam's penetrating gaze.

"Do you take me for a fool, Castiel Novak?" Sam leaned forward, forcing the man to look him in the eye.

"How did you-"

"Please, I've torn up the city investigating every single man who matches your description and you are _the only one_ who we haven't been able to find. And now suddenly you show up out of nowhere and put my brother in the hospital? Who do you think you are?" Sam grabbed Castiel by shirt collar and shoved him into the wall roughly, eyes menacing. "Tell me the truth, Novak."

Despite the obvious threat in his voice, Castiel could see the pain and worry for his brother behind his words. Something broke in him then, something so very human. This man had almost lost his brother because of his recklessness. He deserved the truth.

"Dean caught me trying to commit suicide and tried to stop me but fell over the edge. He shielded me from the water with his body and I just...I thought I killed him. I'm so sorry." He sobbed, tears running down his face.

"Why would you..." Realization dawned over him. "You wanted out of Crowley's gang, didn't you?" Sam spoke softly, relaxing his hold on him.

"I can't do this anymore, I just want it to end." Castiel fell to his knees, sobbing heavily. "Please just make it stop, kill me now." He begged Sam pitifully.

"I'm not going to kill you Castiel, not now. You have information that can lead us to Crowley, and if we're being completely honest here, I pity you. So here's the deal, you are going to stay here with Dean until he wakes up, and when you do you will lead us to Crowley. If you make one more move against myself or my brother, I will kill you without hesitation. Are we clear?"

"Why would I agree to something like that? Furthermore, why would you trust me around your brother now?"

"You're obviously not loyal to Crowley anymore. And because as much as you wish to die, you feel guilty for harming Dean." Sam countered. "And you would do anything to get rid of that guilt, wouldn't you? Or else you wouldn't have been hanging off the edge of a cliff in the first place."

Castiel nodded solemnly.

"I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself, Novak. Help us catch Crowley and maybe I'll think about swaying the death sentence hanging over your head." Sam pulled out a syringe and without warning stuck it in Castiel's arm, installing a tracking device.

"One move Novak, one step out of line and it's all over." Sam threatened, eyes flashing. "I'm going to visit my brother and explain the situation. Go to room 106 in precisely one hour, and Dean will be waiting for you. I can't guarantee he won't put a bullet through your skull when he finds out, but that's on you." Sam smirked, closing the door behind him and leaving Castiel alone to ponder what had just happened.

* * *

One hour later:

Dean stared at his brother as he swept out of the room with his usual swagger, trying to process this new information. _I fell off a cliff to save Castiel freaking Novak, there's no_ _way I'm going to live that down_. But as much as Dean tried to convince himself it was wrong, he didn't regret saving Castiel. Something about the helplessness in the man's eyes, made Dean pity him. He was trained not to hesitate in combat, to kill without mercy. But Dean was fairly certain that if he was faced with the opportunity to kill him again, he wouldn't pull the trigger. The man's deep blue gaze was burned into his memory like hot coals, it was almost painful.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in." Dean croaked, looking up and meeting Castiel's sad eyes. _Fuck, his eyes were_ _freaking blue._

"Speak of the devil."

"Are you going to shoot me? Cause if you are, I'd prefer you do it now." Castiel frowned.

"Dude, I just jumped off a cliff to save your ass. I'm not gonna shoot you." Dean held up his hands to show he wasn't a threat and Castiel relaxed slightly, pulling a chair up to his bed.

"How are you?"

"I've got a concussion and a few bruised ribs but other than that I'll be fine." Dean grinned. "Body armor man, nothing like it."

Castiel buried his face in his hands. "Dean, I am so sorry I did this to you. I never meant to cause you any harm. Why didn't you just let me go?"

Dean smiled sadly and took one of Castiel's hands in his own. "Because I'm human Cas, and that's what humans do. We save each other."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated or done any reviewing in a while. Finals are hell. But I'm nearing the end of my semester so you can expect me to be on here more often :)**

**Enjoy the next chapter and leave any suggestions/comments in the reviews! **

* * *

Dean was released from the hospital the next morning, slightly delirious from all the pain medication. Following the address Sam had given him, Castiel drove them to an old warehouse a few hours outside the city, all the while feeling awkward sitting so close to Dean. He had been so certain that the man would just shoot him, yell at him or slam him into the wall like Sam did. But instead he simply treated Castiel like he was any other human being, rather than an radical anarchist. It was unnerving.

Dean was singing loudly in the front seat, kicking his feet up on the dash board.

"Dean."

"Yeah Cas."

Castiel blushed. He hadn't been called by that name in a very long time.

"Why are you being so kind to me?"

Dean smirked. "Because I have this feeling that if we had met under different circumstances, we might have been friends." He grinned, clapping a hand down on Castiel's knee.

"You don't even know me, Dean." Castiel muttered, eyes dark. "I've done a lot of things I regret."

"Yeah, well so have I, it kind of goes with the job description. You didn't end up working for Crowley because you wanted to, it was because you had no other choice. Heck, Sam and were pretty much forced into service by our dad and he ended up getting killed by Crowley. That son of a bitch." Dean growled, shaking his head. "Basically my point is, I don't want to have to kill you Cas. My job is to save people and that involves eliminating the bad guys." Dean's green eyes were soft. "But I don't think you're one of the bad guys, Cas."

Castiel smashed his fist down on the steering wheel, jerking the car off the road. "God dammit Dean. I was supposed to die. I _deserved_ to die. You were supposed to kill me!" He slammed the door, walking briskly down the side of the road in the rain.

"Hey, wait up." Castiel briefly heard the car door slam, but kept on walking. "Leave me alone."

"No." Without warning Dean was behind him, hooking around his waist and slamming him into a tree. "Until we find Crowley, I'm charged with keeping you alive and I intend to do it, alright?" Dean's breathe was warm on Castiel's cheeks.

"Enough of this crap about you deserving to die. You think I haven't killed people Cas? You think that just because it's my job, I don't feel some regret? I didn't choose this life, this life came up and bit me in the ass!" Dean snapped, their faces close enough so that their noses nearly touched.

"I'll bet you didn't choose this life either, hotshot. You got roped into it and you want out. So no matter how much crap Crowley's forced you to do, you don't deserve to die. Because you feel regret, you feel pain, and that makes you human, Cas! As long as you have that, you are _always_ capable of being saved."

"Dean." Castiel whispered, eyes wide.

Dean wiped the rain out of his eyes before stepping away. "Don't Dean me, just get in the car."

* * *

Sam Winchester was tossing a ball against the wall when Castiel and Dean finally arrived.

"About time." The moose man growled, catching the ball with one hand as they entered the warehouse. "He didn't give you any trouble did he?" Sam's eyes flicked to Castiel suspisously.

"Other than a crisis of conscious, no." Dean slapped a hand on Cas' ass, who flinched and blushed furiously.

"Good. Now let's get down to business." Sam pulled out his laptop and began typing away furiously, still glancing at Castiel every now and then.

"Remind me again why you're trusting me." Castiel sighed, trying to ignore the younger Winchester's glare.

Sam opened a file on his mac, turning the screen to Castiel who looked shocked.

"Dean and I have spent the last several months digging up everything there is to know about you." Sam grinned, reading off of his notes as he paced in front of them.

"Castiel Novak, twenty eight years old. Born into a family of six in Russia, before your father moved the family to Afganistan when you were eighteen. Little brother Michael gets involved with Crowley, and ends up getting himself and your parents killed. Crowley takes you and your remaining two brothers captive and forces you to do his dirty work. Am I getting this right so far?" Sam smirked, stopping in front of Castiel who now looked positively murderous.

"Now the one thing we couldn't figure out." Sam continued, clasping his hands together. "Is what exactly happened that made you finally crack. You worked for Crowley for ten years to protect your brothers. In doing so you made your way up the most wanted list pretty quickly, as you were one of Crowley's best men. Responsible for at least a dozen high profile terrorist attacks in the last decade, I might add."

Sam clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Props for that by the way. We got a pretty good raise for catching your ass."

"Literally." Dean winked.

"But Crowley isn't stupid. Once he caught wind that we were on your tail he forced you into hiding, and you became a different man." Sam held up a photograph of the Castiel of a year ago, fully bearded and unkept. At first glance it was almost hard to make the connection between the Castiel in front of them and the man in the photograph. Present day Castiel was fully shaved, his dark hair styled neatly and trench coat still covered in mud from the beach. Anyone with eyes could tell that he was very attractive. He looked nothing like the man who had made it to the number two spot on the worlds most wanted, right under Fergus Crowley.

"You remade yourself, living in a lavish mansion funded by Crowley of course, under the alias Jimmy Novak. You even got a job as a tax accountant to keep up a public profile and knock us off your trail."

Castiel smashed his fist into the concrete, eyes watering as Sam circled around the object of his derangement. "Fine. So you figured it out. Glad to see that Crowley didn't underestimate the infamous Winchester brothers." Castiel snapped. "Are we done now?"

"Not quite." Sam shared a look with Dean, who glanced back at Castiel apologetically.

"You had something Cas. When Crowley enrolled you in witness protection, you had an actual life. Why did you decide to throw all that away?" Dean asked, hands on his hips.

"Why do you care? What does this have to do with anything?" Castiel whimpered, rocking back and forth on the concrete.

"It's part of the investigation, we need to get all the facts before we can go running after Crowley." Sam growled. "Man up and tell us."

Dean felt a pang of sadness as he stared down at Castiel, on the verge on tears. Talking about his past was clearly hard for him.

"Hey. Look at me." Dean whispered, taking Castiel's hands in his own. "If you help us find Crowley, we can rescue your brothers and you won't have to work for him anymore. Let us help you, just tell us what happened."

Castiel broke down, chest heaving and Dean held him tightly, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"My older brother Lucifer...He killed Gabriel."

"Gabriel?"

"My little brother."


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel slumped against the wall pathetically while the Winchester's absorbed this new information.

Dean scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say it if you don't mean it." Castiel snapped. "You aren't here to hear my sob stories."

Sam glared at him coldly. "It's not my job to feel sorry for you Novak. You and your brothers are cold blooded killers, you don't deserve our pity." Castiel flinched as if he had been kicked in the gut.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute." Dean gave his brother an urgent look, and waved him over to a private room in the back.

"What is this, Dr. Phil? We are supposed to be interrogating him, not playing therapist!" Sam stared, angrily fixing his tie.

"Sam, look at the guy. He's on the edge of a mental breakdown. If we're going to get any information out of him, we need to be gentle about it. Cas isn't like the other guys we're dealt with."

"You've already given him a nickname? My god Dean, he's a killer! He's not out friend." Sam shouted at his brother.

"Keep your voice down you idiot!" Dean growled, staring back at Castiel. "I know what our job is Sam, but can we please just do this my way for once? If he doesn't cooperate, then we can revert to the usual method." Dean really hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Fine." Sam surrendered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You go ahead, I'm gonna call in."

"Thanks Sammy." Dean gave him a small smile, clapping him on the shoulder before heading back to interrogate their captive. Castiel still hadn't moved from the corner, refusing to acknowledge Dean approached him and took his hand.

"Cas, I need you to answer a few more questions. Do you think you can do that for me?" Dean asked gently. Castiel's sobbing quieted and he squeezed Dean's hand.

"Gabriel was the only reason I did what I did, and now that's he's gone..." Castiel choked on the last word. "I will do anything to help you take down Crowley."

Dean sighed, relived, and pulled up a chair. "Alright. Let's start off where we were before. Why did Lucifer kill Gabriel?"

"Crowley ordered him to. He said Gabriel was getting too soft." Castiel responded, eyes dark.

Dean was surprised. "Why would he agree to kill his own brother? I thought you guys were in it to protect each other."

"Unlike myself and Gabriel, Lucifer has completely lost his humanity. Enough years in Crowley's service and he just stopped caring." Castiel answered simply.

"What about you? Surely Crowley knew that killing Gabriel would mean trouble from you?'

"Crowley has had me under lock down for the past year. I had no idea of his plans until it was too late."

"How did you find out?" Dean asked quietly.

"Lucifer shipped his body in a box to my front door. He left a note simply signed: With love, Lucy." Castiel spat bitterly. "That was Gabriel's nickname for him."

Dean's face was grim. "Damn."

"Crowley doesn't know he did that. For all he knows I'm still on his team." Castiel broke into a fit of laughter and Dean looked concerned. Sam appeared at his brother's side a moment later. "Okay Cas, I'm trying to play nice here, but do you have any idea where Crowley is?"

"Yes and no. He never tells us his current location in case any of us get captured, but I can tell you the locations of all the previous safe houses."

"Good enough."

Castiel spent the next few minutes listing out a list of locations ranging from London to Antarctica. Dean paced the room, casting furtive glances at Castiel every now and then. He had no idea what to expect from him. One moment he was fine, the next he was a sobbing mess.

"That's all of them." Sam finished scribbling down some notes before turning to Dean.

"I'm going to report back and organize some teams to stake out these locations. Do you think you can babysit Cas for a few days?"

Dean looked uncertain. "What, so I just take him back to the hotel and make sure he doesn't kill himself?"

Sam slid into the front seat of his Audi, pulling on his sunglasses.

"Something like that."

* * *

Castiel dropped his suitcase on the floor of Dean's hotel room. They had the entire top floor to themselves, a wall of glass that gave them a clear view of the city.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Dean whispered as Castiel pressed his face to the glass. It was beautiful. The city was lit up like a million tiny bulbs, all woven together.

"Do you know what my next assignment was, Dean?"

"What?" Dean wished he would stop bringing up his past. The guy already had major self esteem issues, no need to dig himself into a deeper hole.

"I was assigned to bomb the London Eye. Had the circumstances been different I probably would have done it too."

"Hey." Dean grabbed Castiel's shoulders and forced his eyes to meet his own. "No more beating yourself up. I'm supposed to be taking care of you, and that includes making sure your not gonna do something you'll regret."

"Dean-" Castiel started but was quickly silenced when Dean held a finger to his lips. "Shut it Novak. Technically you are still my captive, and I say we are going to sit down, eat some pizza and watch a movie. Got it?"

Castiel looked surprised, but nodded anyway. So Dean and Castiel spent the rest of the evening doing just that, eating pizza and watching Star Wars. Castiel fell asleep about halfway through the movie and Dean carried him to bed. Dean pulled up the covers and tucked him in before going to bed in the main room. He only got a few hours of shut eye before he was awoken by screams of terror in the next room. Dean kicked open the door gun in hand, but there was no one but Castiel in the room, who was crying out loudly in his sleep.

Dean propped his gun against the door and ran to him, rocking him until he woke up from his dream.

"Come on Cas, it's just a dream."

Castiel finally pulled out of his daze and looked up and Dean. "Please-" He whispered.

"Do you need me to stay?" Dean finished, recognizing the look in his eyes. He remembered doing the same thing for Sammy many times over.

"Please."

"Okay."

Dean pulled the covers over them and held him close to his chest, pressing his lips you his forehead.

"It's gonna be okay, Cas. Everything is gonna be just fine."


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel woke up feeling warm and protected. That is until he realized the compromising position he was in.

Somehow while they were sleeping they had managed to get their arms and legs tangled together. Dean's strong frame held Castiel to his chest so strongly, it was almost possessive. Regardless, the Winchester was completely out of it, snoring softly in Castiel's hair.

Castiel began to feel trapped, unpleasant memories of his time under Crowley bubbling to the surface. He shivered involuntarily and Dean stirred, his eyes cracking open.

"Mornin Cas." Dean murmured, a moment later realizing his distress and quickly pulling away.

"Shit, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Castiel tried desperately to contain his trembling, rocking back and forth slowly. Dean reached out and placed his hand over Castiel's comfortingly and the trembling stopped.

"Sorry if I scared you." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and pulled himself out of bed. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"That would be nice." Castiel replied, his voice deeper than usual.

Dean poured them each a bowl of cereal and began digging into it eagerly. Castiel poked at it, unsure.

"What, you don't like Lucky Charms? It's the breakfast of champions!"

"What is a Lucky Charm?"

Dean stared at him incredulously, suddenly understanding.

"Dude, you've never had Lucky Charms?"

"I've never had the luxury."

"Fuck that." Dean growled, forcefully shoving the spoon into his mouth. "You do now."

Castiel's pupils widened at the taste. He had never tasted anything so sweet before. Dean laughed aloud at his bemused expression when suddenly the building shook with tremors.

BOOM!

"What the hell?"

Dean rushed to the window and gasped in shock. There was a plume of smoke on the city skyline, exactly where the London Eye should have stood. Panic washed over Dean in waved and he turned to Castiel whose face had gone completely white.

"Cas, did you...?" He shook his head.

Dean's brow furrowed and he leaped into special agent mode.

"I'm going to call Sam. Put some clothes on, we have a job to do."

* * *

Castiel and Dean arrived to a chaotic scene on the streets, ambulances and first responders heading every which way. There were dozens of people running around covered in blood and debris from the wreckage.

"Dean!" Sam Winchester pushed past the crowd to get to his brother.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be here, not with Cas." The younger Winchester's eyes were wide and pleading, as if trying to communicate something crucial.

"Let me do my job Sam, I can multitask." Dean snapped, nodding at Castiel.

Sam stepped in front of his brother, blocking his view. "That's not what I meant Dean, I just want you to sit this one out is all."

Dean's face masked into one of fake consideration before pushing past him. "My ass. Come on Cas."

"Dean no!"

As the smoke began to clear, one could see the faint outline of a plane imbedded in the center of the wreckage. It appeared an airplane had hit the eye dead in the center. The realization washed over Dean and his knees began to shake. Now he knew why Sam hadn't wanted him to see the wreckage.

Everyone had a 9/11 story. For Dean it was losing his little brother. He moved away from Sam to keep and eye on him in America. And he failed. Dean joined the rescue efforts in the South tower when it collapsed, with Adam just out of reach. He never forgave himself afterwards, and devoted himself fully to combating terrorism. But the debris of the plane and the collapsed structure brought back too many painful memories.

Dean felt his knees give out and he clamped his hands over his ears. He could hear the screams of people running around in terror, sobbing and calling out for loved ones. The sounds that Dean knew only too well.

Castiel placed a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder and he looked up. Not knowing what to say, Castiel gave him a small smile in support. But it was enough. Dean overcame his breakdown long enough to take his hand and pull himself up.

"Are you sure you want to stay Dean? I can work this one out-"

Sam's voice was cut off when suddenly a loud voice was projected throughout the city through every form of technology that was capable of emitting sound.

"Citizens of London." A deep voice with a heavy British accent echoed. "I hope you enjoyed my little gift. You should know that you are harboring a traitor in your midst by the name of Castiel Novak. Return him to me unless you want the rest of your city to go up in smoke. You know what to do."

The voice cut off as suddenly as it had started. Castiel was in a daze, staying wide eyed at the chaos that had once again been his fault. Dean was in a similar state of mind, on the edge of another breakdown now that his rock was cracking.

Just two broken men in the city that had just become their worst nightmare.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I will start writing more when I get off in a week. Thanks to everyone who has been following this story, you guys are awesome :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Dean you need to get Castiel out of here now-"

BOOM!

Not a moment later, a bomb exploded nearby filling the street with a dark smoke. Dean heard gunshots further up the street but he could see nothing in the chaos. People ran screening in terror, slamming into the older Winchester and separating him from Castiel.

"Castiel!" He called for his comrade but was drowned out by screams from other people.

A bullet wized past his ear and another impaled him in the shoulder. Around him people were dropping like flies, either from the intoxicating smoke or from being shot at. Dean began to feel his legs give out and he collapsed on the concrete, passed out from the smoke.

Sam Winchester however, had fared better as he was prepared for the attack having brought along a smoke mask and weaponry. The younger Winchester made his way through the street, taking out the shooters duel wielding a pair of assault rifles. The mask allowed him to see right through the haze, and pinpoint the shooters.

"Mission control, respond." Sam called into his mic. "We need backup to clear the streets before Crowley gets to Castiel."

Sam knelt beside a dead shooter, rifling through his coat until he found what he was looking for and pocketed it. Now to find his brother.

"Dean! Castiel! Where are you guys?" Sam pointed his gun at any passerby making them run away in terror, clearing the way right to Dean's unconscious form.

"Dean!" Imagines of his brother lying dead came rushing back to him reminisces many nightmares about Adam's death. _Not Dean. God please don't let him be dead._

He knelt beside him and felt for a pulse, thankfully still beating. Sam lifted his head to the sky and thanked the lord for sparing his brother.

The sound of police sirens grew dangerously close as the smoke began to clear. An M16 van pulled up along side the brothers and an agent helped lift Dean into the back. Sam surveyed the scene, looking for Castiel with a grim expression before they drove off. As much as he distrusted the guy he hoped that he wasn't lying around dead somewhere. It would kill Dean.

* * *

When Castiel came to he found himself gagged and blindfolded. Little bumps on the floor gave him the assumption that he was in the back of a van. instinctively he reached for the blade in his coat before realizing he had left it with Dean.

_Dean. _

He had no idea what had happened to the Winchesters after the bomb went off. One moment he was there and the next he wasn't. Castiel had been swept away by the crowd of fleeing citizens before he had been been knocked over the head and thrown into the back of the van.

As his senses came back, Castiel began to become aware of his surroundings. A slight tap of the foot told him that there was a guard standing a few feet away with a gun pointed at his head. Loud Metallica was blaring from the drivers seat which he knew meant Azazel and Alistair, two of Crowley's henchmen.

Most disturbing was the strong scent of cologne thatannounced the presence of the King Crowley himself, typing away on a keypad a few feet to his left.

"Crwly." Castiel mumbled through the gag.

"Oh look who's awake." Crowley smirked, ordering the guard to pull of his gag and blindfold. Castiel winced at the bright light in cabin of the vehicle, which actually turned out to be a rather expensive limo rather than a kidnapping van. Classic Crowley.

"We've been expecting you, darling. Now do you have anything to tell me Novak? Maybe something along the lines of, I'm sorry I gave up critical information to the Winchesters? The next words out of your mouth better be _please spare me oh great and merciful one." _Crowley snapped, disdainfully.

"Go to hell." Castiel growled, eyes red with defiance.

Crowley sighed disappointed, and hit hit over the head with a bat.

"Wrong answer."

* * *

When Castiel came to for the second time that day, he found himself missing his situation in the back of that limo. It appeared that Crowley had him tied up in Alistair's chamber, which was exactly the last place on Earth you wanted to be. Castiel had been stripped of all his clothes and shackled to a steel table siting vertically in the center of the room. Castiel began to radiate fear as he realized what was happening. _No, no this can't be happening. _

The sound of metal scraping against metal signaled the arrival of Crowley and Alistair, the door to the chamber opening a moment later.

"Hello Darling." Crowley smirked, twirling a blade doused in acid between his fingers. "You know I was hurt Cas, when I found out you betrayed me like that." He paused, dark eyes glinting mischievously. "And you know where it hurt me?" He lunged forward driving he blade into Castiel's chest. "Right _here_." He emphasized the words by twisting the blade in his chest and angling it towards his heart.

Castiel desperately tried to calm his pulse as his heart was thudding rapidly against the cool point of the blade. It burned with a vengeance.

"You bastard! You ordered Lucifer to kill Gabriel. Did you really think I would be loyal to you after that?"

Crowley looked confused. "What makes you think that? Gabriel is dead yes, but I didn't give the order to kill him."

"But Lucifer left a kill note, signed on your authority." Castiel pressed.

Crowley's eyes grew soft. "You silly thing, how could you fall for a stunt like that so easily? Lucifer didn't kill him you imbecile! Do you really have that low an opinion of your brother? Those bloody Winchesters set him up to make you think he killed him, all so you would commit mutiny, which you did by the way!" Crowley shouted angrily. "Thanks to you, the Winchesters are one step ahead of us, _again_ I might add."

Castiel's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Surely he was lying, they couldn't have faked that note. Lucifer was famous for shipping the bodies of his victims to their family's door. The Winchester's wouldn't do that. _Dean_ wouldn't do that.

Crowley sighed in understanding.

"It looks like you need some time to decide which side your on Castiel." Clapping a hand on Alistair's shoulder, he whispered something in his ear.

"Give him an hour and then take a lunch break."

Alistair nodded, smirking as Crowley left him with his newest assignment.

"Are you ready to tell me which side you're on?"

A few moments later, the chamber was filled with the sound of Castiel's screams.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, sorry if it was a little dark. Will start updating more often :)**

**In case you didn't see it, I wrote a Crossover (Supernatural/Captain America) Check it out if it interests you. It will (for the most part) follow the plot of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, but the main characters will be from Supernatural. **


End file.
